Money
Money is a single by British-Irish girl band, Girls Aloud. It is a single that features on their first greatest hits album, The Sound of Girls Aloud. Like the single I Think We're Alone Now, Money was a single just recorded for the album, but it was unreleased unlike the former. Ooh money money, your money honey So naughty naughty Give me that d-dinero Want your money honey, not your body buddy Want your money money (Pesos pounds y lira) I'm burning, baby I'm electric Somebody made me Stay connected No doubt about it You're gonna get it Oh, ain't it crazy We got the best bit We're burning, baby It's so electric Crack back, up against the table There, oh, careful with the label Ooh, that's a little tight now Watch out, someone turned the light out You say something about the paper And now 20 seconds later just broke another mirror And all before we go out to dinner Ooh... let's go! Gettin deep deep deep and then I'm gonna Gettin deep deep deep and then I'm gonna Gonna beep beep beep ya then I'm gonna Jump on that man Gettin deep deep deep and then I'm gonna Gettin deep deep deep and then I'm gonna Gettin beep you beep beep and then I'm gonna Jump on that man Ooh, love ya babe But I'll wait, turn the page Ooh, down below How was I supposed to know? Ooh money money, your money money So naughty naughty Give me that d-dinero Want your money honey, not your body buddy Want your money money Pesos pounds y lira! Ooh money money, money honey monety money Give me that d-dinero money honey, body buddy money money Give me those fifty zero's Crack back, up against the table There, oh, careful with the label Ooh, that's a little tight now Watch out, someone turned the light out You say something about the paper And now 20 seconds later just broke another mirror And all before we go out to dinner Ooh... let's go! Gettin deep deep deep and then I'm gonna Gettin deep deep deep and then I'm gonna Gonna beep beep beep you then I'm gonna Jump on that man Gettin deep deep deep and then I'm gonna Gettin deep deep deep and then I'm gonna Gonna beep beep beep you then I'm gonna Jump on that man Ooh, love ya babe But I'll wait, turn the page Ooh, down below How was I supposed to know? Ooh money money, your money honey So naughty naughty Give me that d-dinero Want your money honey, not your body buddy Want your money money Pesos pounds y lira! Ooh money money, money honey money money Give me that d-dinero Want your money honey, body buddy money money Took the light from off my heart Shook the street from off my shoe Set emotions in his way Said 'Hey baby, be back soon' While the music held ya tight You didn't even see me cry Dinero! Category:The Sound Of Girls Aloud